Barairo Moon
by SannyKoville
Summary: Someone's got an embarressing but amazing secret to tell. Sorry, don't want to give too much away. Read to find out more! DaixKrad Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. Damn…

Warning: Yaoi, male x male, homosexuality, how many ways can I put it till you get the picture? Mpreg.

Barairo Moon

"I don't want to do this." Krad moaned, he and Daisuke were standing on the path to the Niwa household; everyone they knew was in there, which consisted of the Niwa family, Dark and Satoshi.

"If we don't how will we explain it in a few months? Or in a few years?"

"…Dark will find this unbearably funny."

"If he does I'll tell Riku he was being mean and she won't have sex with him for a month." The thief was currently in an on-again off-again relationship with the oldest Harada twin. "Don't worry it'll be fine."

"… alright then." The nineteen year old Daisuke smiled at his lover and took his hand, what they were about to do would be difficult for the blond because he was so embarrassed. As they entered the house and walked into the living room they found everyone already there and happily drinking tea.

"There you two are, you know if you're going to force us all to be here then you should at least be on time." Krad glared daggers at Satoshi for that comment; it only added to the humiliation.

"Never mind, would you two like some strawberry cake?" Emiko shoved the cake under Krad's nose, a hand went to his mouth and he visibly paled. He instead directed his stare at the offending food. It wasn't that Emiko's cake was bad; on the contrary it was amazing.

"No thanks Mom, we're fine." Still holding his hand he pulled the blond down to sit on the sofa.

"Sho whad did you call ush for?" Asked Dark through mouthfuls of cake.

"Swallow before you talk, you pig." Krad scolded.

"Geez sorry _Mom._" Dai squeezed the blonds hand tighter and held onto his shoulder, preventing him from getting up and beating the shit out of Dark.

"What's up with you two today? You're acting really weird."

"Urr, well we have something to tell you guys." The all just stared and waited for him to continue. "Well, you see…"

"C'mon spit it out." The poor thief was getting curious.

Krad mumbled something so quiet no one understood what he had said.

"What did you say? I'm afraid my old ears don't work so well nowadays." Daiki knew full well it wasn't his ears; the truth was Krad was ashamed to admit the truth.

"I said I'm pregnant! PREGNANT! Are you all happy now!?" a minute went past in absolute silence while the information sank in, not even the birds outside dared to make a single sound. That is, until Dark started to laugh. And not just a little chuckle either, it was the fully blown rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off kind of laughter. The others soon followed suit, Satoshi bearing a wide smirk across his face and the Niwa elders were all giggling.

"Ha ha ha… you were the uke -pant- to Daisuke!? Ah ha ha ha ha!" a smug looked passed Daisuke's features, one that clearly stated the phrase: 'oh yeah…'. That look quickly disappeared when Krad narrowed his eyes at him, to be replaced with that sweet, innocent, cute smile that he knew Krad just couldn't stay mad at. Dark eventually calmed down and got up from the floor, panting heavily. "Let me guess, the one time you let Daisuke be on top you got pregnant right?"

"…" Actually as Daisuke had gotten older he had become more dominant in the relationship and now controlled a large majority of their 'bedroom life'.

"Never mind that, how on Earth has this happened?"

"Isn't that kind of the same subject?"

"Don't be a pervert Dark."

"This coming from the _pregnant_ _guy_." A glass sculpture of a swan found itself hurtling at the thief's head, narrowly missing and instead shattering on contact with the wall.

"Sorry, I'll replace that."

"Don't worry, I never liked it anyway." Emiko said as she began sweeping it up.

"So how DID this happen?"

"We have no idea. The doctors couldn't figure it out either."

"I might know." Everyone turned to Satoshi. "Well you see Krad and Dark are artworks not human, so the laws of nature don't necessarily apply to them."

"So how the hell am I meant to give birth?"

"…I'll look up more on the subject when I get home."

"I'll look through the Niwa library and see if I can find anything."

"Good idea."

"…Don't you think you're a little young for this?"

Krad and Daisuke turned to look at Emiko like the thought had never crossed their minds.

"I mean Daisuke is still in art school and Krad, you've only just started your career as a personal trainer."

"What would you have us do Mom?"

"…"

"Exactly. We are ecstatic about this baby and are going to raise it with love and care, we will be fine." Krad squeezed the redheads hand and smiled at him, wondering how he can be so brave about this.

"What about money?"

"Krad will work as long as he can and I have skills to fall back on when he can't."

"You do?" Dark as dense as ever.

"Of course."

"What are they? Not prostitution!?"

"He means steeling you moron."

"No, I will not let my son steel for selfish purposes."

"But you send Dark to steel for your collection."

"Exactly, I'll just sell one of those pieces."

"Really? You'd do that for us?"

"Of course, I can't let you struggle through this, especially when it effects the life of my grandchild!" a happy face had now moved onto her features, all doubt gone when she saw the love that would make them work. The conversation drifted from Krad's 'condition' and they all talked like a happy family, because that's what they were really. Satoshi had become like a brother to Daisuke and even Dark (although he'd never admit it) and like a son to Emiko and Kosuke. Eventually Dark started to laugh; randomly it seemed but when asked he said:

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to picture Krad as loving and caring."

Needless to say Krad was up like a shot ready to attack the purple-headed thief, but he had only taken one step before he stopped dead in his tracks. The colour drained from his already pale face and an uneasy expression fell into place.

"Krad…?" when Daisuke stood up and faced him he saw the signs of something he knew all too well. "C'mon." He hurried the blond upstairs and into the bathroom. The boys on the sofa downstairs just looked at each other confused.

"You don't suppose they're going to…"

"Heh heh, I highly doubt that." Dark turned to Daiki, confusion written all over his face.

"Why? They've wandered off to do that before."

"Just wait for it."

After a few moments the distinct sounds of someone throwing up could be heard from the upstairs bathroom.

"See?"

Emiko began to chuckle slightly, "After the baby's here I'd be surprised if Krad ever let Daisuke near him again."

---

"Satoshi."

"Hm? Yes Kosuke?"

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit distracted."

"Yes I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well for a while now I've been having some weird dreams."

"Dare I ask what about?"

"A girl, she has deep, rich pink eyes with hair to match, it varies but she's always somewhere between newborn and ten."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Well, she's very sweet and innocent but has a quick temper, but nothing apart from that."

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"The first was the night of the barairo moon."

"Hm, think there's a connection?"

"Probably, but that was two months ago."

"Maybe it's just a temporary thing."

"Maybe… I should be getting back Sakiko now."

"Okay, take care. And don't forget to meet back here in a week and we'll all share information."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Barairo = rose coloured.

Kiyoko: So what do you think people? Did ya think it was funny? I laughed my head off when I first thought of it.

Dark: Well _you_ would.

Kiyoko: Hush you or Riku won't sleep with you for a year.

Dark: eeep


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

Warning: Shonen ai, gay-ness, 'batters for the other team', wow how many ways ARE there? Mpreg.

Barairo Moon Chapter 2

"What have you unearthed so far?" the group found themselves in the Niwa's living room once again, discussing Krad's unusual little problem. The man himself could not have been more uncomfortable; his pride had taken a blow when he had to tell them in the first place and was struggling to survive when he was forced to talk about it. It's not like he didn't want the baby, he'd loved it the minute he found out, but he was _male_ and not just any male either; he was Krad, the most ruthless killer Azumano had ever seen. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Well," Kosuke began, "I found out that there's only one way to have the baby, I don't know what exactly it is but it isn't natural."

"Okay, Satoshi?"

"I found two things; one is that there was only one night when the baby could have been conceived."

"Which was when?"

"…The night of the barairo moon."

"Okay, I'll try to find any prophesies about that night then. What's the other thing?"

"It's not really relevant…"

"It might seem irrelevant but it could be helpful so go on, tell us what it is."

"If you're sure… There was a minimum number of times Krad had to have been the uke for him to be pregnant now." Silence filled their ears, and in that silence Krad was challenging them all to ask what that minimum was. Of course they were all smart enough to know that if they did Krad would crush them, but of course one of them just couldn't resist the urge to ask and tease.

"So what was it?"

"Don't you _dare_ say it Satoshi."

Inside his mind Satoshi debated the pros and cons of giving Dark his answer. On the one hand it would humiliate Krad and be very funny, on the other Krad would be angry and an angry Krad was a very bad thing, but an angry _pregnant_ Krad could be ten times worse. However Krad obviously cared for the child and wouldn't do anything that could harm it and physical violence might just do that… what to do?

Everyone watched and waited in silence as Satoshi thought through the possibilities. All were eager to hear the answer, apart from the blond that is.

"The minimum was one hundred and three."

Dark barked with laughter; the mighty Krad submitting to a nineteen year old who acted like he was ten most of the time! It was such a funny notion.

"One hundred and three? It's been mor-exactly that." They all knew how Daisuke was going to finish that sentence, even if Krad's glare of doom did make him change it at the last minute. This only succeeded in making Dark laugh even harder.

"Wow Krad, I never knew you were such a girl, I mean you look like one sure, but still I never expected this."

For some reason he could hear sniffs from across the room. Everyone turned to the source of the noise and found Krad alarmingly close to tears. If it wasn't for the red, watery eyes and the odd sniff however no one would ever have known for he just sat there impassively. It was more than a little worrying and was freaking most of them out. Daisuke, seeing his lovers distress, did something very uke-ish and flung himself at the poor blond, wrapping arms around his waist and burying his face into Krad's chest. Krad then put an arm around the redhead's shoulder with a small smile playfully dancing on his lips. Anyone looking at the two would have bet their lives that Krad was the seme and Daisuke the uke, but everyone in the room now knew better.

"Shame on you Dark! You made a pregnant person cry!" Towa stood over Dark, fixing him with her most evil glare that chilled him to his very core.

"Bu-but it was Satoshi too!"

"Don't drag me down with you."

"You shouldn't try to blame others for your mistakes Dark, however Satoshi you did know he would do this yet you told us anyway."

"You're right. Krad my behavior was inexcusable and I apologize." Ok so maybe he only half meant his apology, but it made Satoshi look much better than Dark who now looked like a right prick. Every turned expectantly to the thief who looked like a child that had its toy taken away.

"Do you have anything to say to Krad, Dark?"

A mumbled reply was his response.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I'm sorry too, even if you are acting like a girl." He said the last part quietly, but not quiet enough for Krad narrowed his eyes as if considering attacking the purple headed thief.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up!" Said the slight redhead, in his most tempting voice, from the blonde's side.

"Oh God Dai, take it upstairs."

"Stop being a pervert Dark, I meant pancakes!"

"Pancakes!? I mean…. Pancakes?" said the hunter, obviously trying to hide his excitement.

"Yep! With vanilla in the batter and golden syrup and lemon juice and sugar and fruit and fresh cream!"

"…Alright then."

- - -

"Krad?"

Turning around the blonde scrutinized the blunette. "Yes Satoshi?"

"How are you?" the two stood in the Niwa's back garden, completely alone as Krad had excused himself for air.

"Why are you asking? We see each other regularly."

"Yes but I have not had the chance to discuss this recent… turn of events with you."

"You mean the pregnancy. I am fine."

"How are you handling the pregnancy by the way?"

"I am ecstatic about the prospect of parent hood; however it does put a damper on my reputation as a ruthless killer, so to speak."

"You know a few years ago I would have agreed with you, but I have not seen that side of you much since you and Daisuke settled into your relationship."

"Are you saying I have become weak?"

"Far from it actually, you just seem to be happier and we both know that is a gift, not a weakness."

"Perhaps you are right, after all I haven't felt the need to really kill Dark in a long time." The stood in the last shreds of daylight that looked over Azumano, their home and watched the clouds pass by. "This baby really is a blessing you know."

"Yes I do know, I can see it on both yours and Daisuke's face."

"Shall we return to the party then?"

"After you."

- - -

"Have you had anymore dreams?"

"Yes, you don't think…"

"Think what?"

"Well they started the same night that Krad…"

"Became pregnant. Yes the thoughts did occur to me that you were-"

"Hey Satoshi!"

"Yes Dark?"

"How's the bitch?"

"She's in season so a pain in the ass quite frankly."

"That's such a mean way to talk about your girlfriend."

"Dark, Aki is not a bitch, and I'm getting tired of you making jokes about her and Sakiko!" Dark's favourite pastime lately had been to compare Satoshi's girlfriend to his Border Collie, a dog known to bite if you piss her off… actually the two were very alike in that way.

Kiyoko: Okay okay, I know this chapter hasn't come out so well and I'm really sorry it took so long, but in my defence I am a collage student! My apologies for any general crappyness you may have experienced during this chapter, (I promise future ones will be better!)


End file.
